Thicker than Water
by Max452
Summary: Bosco pays a visit to his father after turning in Mikey...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Thicker than Water

Author: Max Tyler (a.k.a. Max452)

Email: Max_01_09@yahoo.com

Rating: R

Spoilers: Family Affair part 1 & 2.

****

Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Third Watch people or places. I do not make any money off this, it's strictly for enjoyment only._**

******************************************************************************

__

(Faith)

It was late when we returned to the station after dropping off Mikey. In fact, when I glanced at the dashboard clock, I was astonished to see it read 3:45 a.m. 

I was worried about Bosco. Although we hadn't been on the best of terms lately, he had been through a lot. 

As they parked, I snuck a glance at him in the driver's seat. The strain showed on his face, the dark shadows under his eyes.

Silently, they went inside, and began the arduous project of filling out paperwork.

Normally, Bosco would've been complaining, glancing pointedly at the clock, moaning and groaning. 

But now, he simply sat at the desk, his head bent, studiously writing. Not saying a word.

I wondered how to go about approaching him. I thought about it for a moment, and decided to simply ask.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

Bosco didn't respond for a moment, simply continued writing. Then he looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I nodded dubiously, not believing him, but not wanting to push him. Their relationship was still new, still fragile. Nowhere near where it used to be.

And I had to admit, it hurt.

******************************************************************************

__

(Bosco)

After the paperwork was finished, it was 4:15.

Faith had tried to ask if me if I was okay, but I brushed her off. Told her that I was fine.

I felt guilty because she was only reaching out to me... wanting to help. But I couldn't accept it right now.

We went down the station's steps; I avoiding eye contact with Faith, sucking cool early morning air into my lungs.

When we reached our cars, I nodded at her, "See you tomorrow?"

A look crossed her face, "Bosco, are you sure you're okay? 'Cause we can go somewhere, and talk..."

I gave her a smile, "Thanks for the offer Faith, but I want to be alone right now.... ya know?"

She looked a little worried, but nodded.

"Thanks again. See you at work." 

Faith nodded again, apparently deciding to give up, "Okay. But my offer still stands."

I smile again, and watch as she walked to her car, waiting until she was safely inside, and driving away.

Then I unlocked the door to my car, my 1956 Mustang, and get in.

I drive off, but not in the direction of my apartment.

I lied to Faith, I didn't want to be alone.

I was going to go visit my father... to "talk" about him turning in Mikey for reward money. The thought of that made furious anger at him, and sadness for Mikey roil in my stomach.

I catch a glance of myself in mirror, and hardly recognized my own face.

It was strained, tired, dark circles under my eyes, which were burning with anticipation of the confrontation ahead of me. My face was pale from lack of sleep.

My father wanted a reward? He'd get a reward all right.

I smiled.

It just wasn't the one he thought.


	2. Paying a Visit

__

(Bosco)

I parked outside my father's apartment.

I had been here two days before, looking for Mikey, who for some unknown reason, had been living with him. Why, I didn't know. I guess Mikey had forgiven him for beating the shit out of us all of those times... all those times we were locked in the closet.

But I hadn't.

And tonight, I had a new reason to have unreasonable fury in my heart.

I knock hard on his door.

__

And if the asshole doesn't answer, I'll knock it down.

Fortunately for him, he answered. 

He looks surprised... and a little worried.

"Maurice? Is something wrong? Is Mikey okay, did something happen?"

I give him a saccharine-sweet smile which is totally at odds with my eyes.

"No... Dad. Well, actually something is wrong, but can I come in and talk?"

He's stupid enough to let me.

He shuts the door.

I push him out of the way. Hard.

No more friendly Maurice. No more kind son that I had morphed into the last three days. Because the friendly, kind son had gotten royally screwed in that short amount of time.

"Maurice, what the hell...?" my father began.

"Shut up," I spin around, "Now, we gotta have a little talk. Let's go into the living room, shall we?"

My father stares at me for a beat, "You're fucking insane. I'm calling the cops."

I shake my head, smiling.

Then I lunge forward, and grab his arm.

"You forget Anthony, I am the police. So sit down, and shut the fuck up."

For the first time in all my life, fear shines in my father's eyes.

******************************************************************************

__

(Faith)

When I get home, the kids are there, but Fred is not.

Big surprise. He's been angry, no, strike that, furious with me since I had gone back to work with Bosco.

Emily smiles as I come in, though, and kisses me on the cheek. Thank god for her and Charlie.

Irrational, spiteful husbands can go to hell.

I sank onto the sofa, taking Emily with me, "How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was fine. Charlie got a A on his report. He's been waiting to show you... Charlie!" she hollered, as I winced at the sheer size of her yell.

"You've got quite a set of lungs on you girl." I said.

She grinned.

I heard pounding footsteps, and then my son threw himself into my arms.

"Hey Charlie-boy, how was school? Em says you have something important to show me."

He smiles, and nods, those sweet brown eyes of his shining proudly, "I got a A on my report. Almost got 100%. Mrs. Rosen said she was very impressed with my work."

I laughed, and ruffled his hair. 

"I'm very impressed too, and very proud." 

"So how was your day, Mom?" Emily asked.

I paused, hesitating. 

Emily cocked her head to the side, studying me, "Mom?"

I smile, "Same old thing, ya know?"

Charlie grinned, and Emily nodded, but I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"Charlie, didn't you say you had homework?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Well, get in your room, and finish it. Let's keep those A's coming."

Once Charlie had gone to his room, Emily turned to me, "Okay, what's going on?"

I hesitated again.

"It's okay Mom, I promise I won't say a word to Daddy."

Looking into her shimmering, sincere eyes, I knew she wouldn't.

I told her what had happened with Mikey and Bosco. The drug deals and everything.

When I finished, her shoulders had slumped, "Poor Bosco."

I nodded, "Yeah, Mikey's going away for a long time. But what's worse is, he lied to Bosco... he used him."

I stood, "Since your father isn't home, I'm going to call and see if he's okay."

Emily nodded approvingly, "Good idea."

I picked up the phone, and rapidly dialed Bosco's number.

It rang.

And rang and rang and rang.

Nobody answered.

A chill went through me and I slowly replaced the receiver. 

I turned to Emily, "No one answered..."

She looked concerned, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. He said he was going home."

Emily swallowed, "Do you think you should go check on him?"

I thought for a moment. Bosco could be in trouble, he could've done something incredibly stupid, even though I didn't want to admit that. On the other hand, if I went to his apartment, and Fred came home, I would be in serious trouble.

It took me only a moment to come to a conclusion.

"Will you be okay with Charlie for a second?" I ask, as I palmed my car keys.

She nodded, looking worried, her face pale. Her arms were crossed, and she was gripping her elbows tightly.

"What should I tell Dad? If he comes home?" Emily asked quietly.

I paused, halfway out the door.

__

Screw him, I thought.

"Tell him my partner needed me."


End file.
